Lazy Day Games and Tricks
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: With the tower quiet Tony and Steve play a game and workers get involved. 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

For the first time that month the tower was quiet. Natasha & Clint were meeting with Nick Fury to receive the coordinates of the new director & his team's location, Thor was in Asgard, & Bruce was at a conference to give a presentation on the harms of gamma radiation. Only Steve & Tony remained in the tower.

* * *

"Steve? Are you here?" Tony's voice echoed down the hall as he wandered around on that floor. Shrugging Tony padded to the elevator to search the next floor of the top of the tower. Since the bottom half of the tower was offices for his employees he was able to rule them out as well as the closed off lower levels, he'd already checked those levels.

"Sir if you would let me tell you where Mr. Rogers is you wouldn't still be searching." JARVIS commented as the elevator doors opened.

"That's no fun & that's also cheating" Tony replied as he hit the button for the next floor.

"Of course sir." the game itself had started 2 months ago & was played often in the tower. When they were gone or hadn't seen each other for most of the day they would find new places to hide & wait for a teammate to come look for them. This time it was Tony trying to find Steve.

"Tenth time's the charm." Tony muttered as he entered the twentieth floor.

* * *

He was laughing again, & really he couldn't help it it was just too funny. He was crouched on the top of the elevator & was listening to Tony leave the elevator.

"Sir I do hope you realize this is cheating" JARVIS said in a neutral tone in his ear piece.

"Nah. Clint & Tasha do it all the time." Steve chuckled

"Yes & I inform Agents Barton & Romanoff the same thing each time they hide in here." JARVIS countered. The elevator began to descend & Steve frowned.

"One of the workers has called the elevator." JARVIS stated.

"You'd think we'd see them more." a voice commented

"Yeah I mean Mr. Stark is always working so it makes sense, but the rest of them?" another spoke. Steve grinned to himself & lifted open the hatch for the elevator & dropped in.

"What floor is this thing headed to?" Steve asked the stunned workers.

"Fi-fifth" one stuttered. The other nodded & Steve gave them a grin.

"Perfect I don't think Tony will check this floor." Steve chuckled. The two looked at him in confusion.

"You're hiding from Mr. Stark?" the other asked.

"Yeah kind of a game for the team. Keeps us on our toes." Steve chuckled.

"Mr. Rogers Mr. Stark is calling for the elevator if you wish to continue cheating I'd suggest getting back into your spot." JARVIS informed him through the speakers causing the two workers to jump.

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Isn't JARVIS a myth. I mean no one could create an artificial intelligence."

"Tony did. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get moving."

"We haven't reached the floor yet." one commented. Steve smirked & lifted up the hatch in the ceiling & lifted himself up.

"Gentlemen." Steve saluted before closing the hatch. The elevator stopped & the workers got off. As soon as the elevator started moving again Steve smiled. As the elevator came to a halt Steve quieted.

* * *

"Fine. JARVIS I give up where's Steve?" Tony huffed. Steve reopened the hatch & swung inside. Tony spun around & gave out a low chuckle.

"Cheater" he quipped. Steve chuckled & nodded. The door closed & headed down.

"Fifth floor is calling the elevator. Shall I stop on a floor for you to get off?" JARVIS asked.

"Nah I should probably check that floor anyways, they've got slower production than the others." Tony remarked as the elevator slowed to a stop.

"They're pulling your leg Captain America was not in the elevator, & I highly doubt he was hiding from Mr. Stark" a worker laughed as the doors opened.

"Mr. Stark?" the worker asked as the door opened. Tony nodded & the two stepped off the elevator.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Steve had been found. The two were currently in the kitchen working on dinner for the team. The team stepped off the elevator & stopped at the sight before them. Steve & Tony were standing in the kitchen covered from head to toe in flour, egg, and other baking items while laughing at each other.

"Fun day?" Clint asked as he walked in deciding not to question what brought them to the point of throwing food. The two nodded before pointing to the dining table which held a full variety of food for dinner.


	2. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
